<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rubber x and x Gum by cynicsAxiom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969017">Rubber x and x Gum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicsAxiom/pseuds/cynicsAxiom'>cynicsAxiom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension-hopping Clonn, Gen, Hisoka picks a fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicsAxiom/pseuds/cynicsAxiom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beleaguered and bloodthirsty, Hisoka Morrow happens upon a mysterious shack in a remote forest. Sensing a strong aura, he eagerly creeps inside. If only he knew what awaited him on the other side of that door...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) &amp; Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) &amp; Trinculo (Original D&amp;D Character)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rubber x and x Gum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick fic for a friend! I, personally, did not create Trinculo, but was asked to feature them in this work. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twigs and brambles snapped under the weight of his black ankle boots. Hisoka smiled. He didn’t much mind trudging through the undergrowth; in fact, he almost welcomed the challenge it presented. He hadn’t seen a single other person in days, and his standards for what constituted a “challenge” were getting dangerously low.</p><p>            <em>I hope I find someone soon,</em> he mused. <em>This boredom is almost too much to bear.</em></p><p>            Hisoka crunched onward, thorns and briars beginning to prick and scrape against his arms. Their scratching… it stimulated him. Feeling them grind and rake against his skin, it reminded him of fingernails, sharp and struggling against his superior skill and ability. Indeed, Hisoka was growing restless.</p><p>            Eventually, a strange sound found its way into his ears, a sweet, gurgling music that grabbed his attention and pulled him off his original course. Water. A babbling brook, perhaps, or a splashing stream? Either way, Hisoka decided that it would be a good idea to stop for a drink. And besides, nothing attracts prey like a watering hole.</p><p>            Hisoka stalked his way through the brush until he arrived at a clearing. To his chagrin, there seemed not to be anyone around. On the far end of the clearing, a short waterfall poured into a small pool, the frothing water leaving never-ending ripples on the surface. Hisoka frowned, but a drink was a drink.</p><p>            He crouched down by the side of the pool and admired his reflection in the warping waves. Though they made him feel like he was standing in a mirror fun-house, they couldn’t change the fact that Hisoka was looking particularly <em>striking</em> today, which was a pleasant surprise given how little time he’d had to groom this week.</p><p>Hisoka cupped his hands and dipped them into the pool, drawing out a handful of cool, crystal-clear water. He let some of it dribble through the cracks between his fingers for a moment before raising his palms to his lips and taking a deep, satisfying slurp.</p><p>            As he did so, a bright flash lit up his periphery, followed by a large <em>thump</em>. He didn’t turn immediately, but his reflexes were on high alert. His muscles tightened, the cords in his neck, arms, and legs flexing, taut against his soft clothes. Slowly, he rose from his squat and casually ran a hand through his hair. He was sensing a powerful aura coming from somewhere behind him. Whoever it was, they weren’t worrying too much about hiding their presence. Hisoka licked his lips as they stretched across his face into a sinister smirk; perhaps he would get lucky today, after all.</p><p>            Looking over his shoulder, Hisoka was intrigued to find that a bizarre, colorful shack had seemingly materialized in a patch of the clearing behind him. It carried with it the surreal atmosphere of a Hansel-and-Gretel Gingerbread House, its garish, clashing colors almost an eyesore. There were pastels, bold blues and reds, with strokes of neons splashed haphazardly around for good measure. The dilapidated roof hung slightly over the edge of the structure, and from the overhang, someone had hung a number of variously-sized bells. The bells swayed and tinkled in a non-existent breeze, bumping into one another with a series of soft <em>plinks</em>.</p><p>            Hisoka warily approached the hut, carefully masking his aura so as not to alert the structure’s occupant. He could tell someone (or something) of great power lay beyond that door, and he knew that right now, more than anything, he wanted to be able to look who- or whatever it was in the eyes as he brought them <em>to their knees</em>. It wouldn’t do to have them whisking themselves away because he had been careless when trying to conceal his bloodlust.</p><p>            Hisoka pressed his ear to the door, trying to pick-up on any sounds that might help him to discern what awaited him beyond. The noises were faint, but he could hear shuffling and the occasional rattle of a bell, accompanied by an off-key and warbled humming. Hisoka cocked an eyebrow and grinned. He gripped the handle and quietly pushed his way into the house.</p><p>            The interior was just as outlandish as the exterior, with furniture of mismatched colors and styles all clustered together in a central room. An antique, Victorian-era vanity was pushed up against one wall, spray-painted hot pink; a relatively modern coffee table and accent piece were situated nearer the opposite side, with bright blue-and-white striped couches flanking it. An ornate wooden table with a single, shaky chair was placed directly center. In the back, facing away from Hisoka, a tall, blue-and-white figure was shaking their hips and wiggling their arms. Their skin seemed to be painted, with a down-the-middle split separating them into a pale, white left half, and a deep blue right half. The colors were solid, all the way down to the wrists, where they were suddenly inverted. The figure was not wearing a shirt, exposing their muscular shoulders, and baggy pants that ballooned and flared around the ankles, where they gave way to a pair of enormous clown shoes. The figure also had what appeared to be a jester’s collar around their neck, and it jingled with each full-body twist and shake. The figure’s tight, black braids bounced and swayed as they hummed along to some imperceptible tune.</p><p>            Hisoka took a step forward, transfixed by the figure’s mesmerizing movements. He tripped on something and fell forward, landing on a stray bicycle horn that happened to be laying on the floor directly in front of him.</p><p>            The figure whipped around, their torso twisting the full one-hundred-and-eighty degrees to face Hisoka. Hisoka’s eyes widened as they made contact with the heterochromatic leer of the six-foot-nine clown being.</p><p>            “Well, well, well! It seems <em>Trinculo</em> has a <em>visitor!!!</em>”</p><p>            Hisoka scrambled to his feet as Trinculo’s lower half twisted around to match the top.</p><p>            “And a rather <em>handsome</em> one at that! What is your name, traveler?”</p><p>            “My name?”</p><p>            “Oh, yes, you <em>must</em> tell Trinculo your name! Trinculo would very much like to know it before he is forced to kill you!”</p><p>            Hisoka’s eyes sharpened. He searched Trinculo’s face, but the clown’s expression was inscrutable.</p><p>            “Very well, then,” Hisoka sighed, gesturing with a flourish towards Trinculo. “I am Hisoka Morrow. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>            “Oh, a pleasure <em>indeed!</em>” Trinculo beamed. “You seem like one tough cookie! Poor Trinculo hasn’t fought anyone like that in <em>ages</em>.”</p><p>            “What makes you think I want to fight?” Hisoka smirked coyly.</p><p>            “Why, you posture, your tone, your aura… practically everything about you!”</p><p>            <em>So,</em> Hisoka thought, <em>this clown can see aura. No, perhaps he’s merely referring to my bloodlust… I admit, I’m not the best at hiding it when I’ve been… starved like this.</em></p><p>            Hisoka stared Trinculo down, waiting for him to make the first move.</p><p>            <em>If he could see my aura, he would have noticed when I lashed him with my Bungee Gum just then. If that were true, he would undoubtedly have tried to avoid it.</em></p><p>            Hisoka considered the other possibility, but dismissed it.</p><p>            “And you are… Trinculo, I presume?”</p><p>            “Ah, yes! The one and only!”</p><p>            “And where, exactly, did you come from?”</p><p>            “Why do you ask?”</p><p>            “I’d like to know where I can find more strong opponents once I’ve killed you.”</p><p>            Trinculo laughed heartily, the bells around his neck jingling violently. The clown’s aura was intensifying, and Hisoka could barely contain himself. He knew it was important to let the opponent strike first, to give himself a chance to gauge their power and technique, but this person was just so… <em>tantalizing</em>.</p><p>            “Trinculo <em>likes</em> you!” the clown cackled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “No one makes Trinculo laugh so much as another fool!”</p><p>            Hisoka smirked. He was practically aching for the fight to start, and he could tell Trinculo was, too. Hisoka wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold himself back.</p><p>            “Well,” Trinculo clapped, recovering his composure. “Let’s get on with it, then. Trinculo has places to be, and <em>potions</em> to sell!”</p><p>            Trinculo pointed a gnarled finger at Hisoka and shrieked something incomprehensible. The flash of blue energy that followed almost caught Hisoka off-guard as it streaked past him. He ducked as the icy sphere flew by and slammed into Trinculo’s front door, shattering and forming a thick sheet of frost.</p><p>            Hisoka had never seen a Nen ability quite like it. Since it was projection, this Trinculo person clearly had some proficiency with Emission. However, it was apparent that their Nen had been turned to literal ice, a sure sign of a Transmuter. To be able to master both, the clown must be the real thing. Hisoka licked his lips lasciviously—he was <em>really</em> getting excited now.</p><p>            “That was quite a trick,” Hisoka smirked, flashing his playing cards. “Now, let me show you one of mine.”</p><p>            With a flick of his wrist, Hisoka whipped the cards at full speed toward Trinculo. They shot forward, their razor-thin edges sharp and menacing. Trinculo watched them approach, then, at the last second, shifted his body to avoid them.</p><p>            Hisoka was taken aback. That move had looked so surreal, yet so natural, as if Trinculo’s body were made of rubber. They were able to manipulate their form and shape, bending and stretching at will. He must have been a powerful Transmuter, indeed.</p><p>            The cards planted themselves in the wall behind Trinculo, marking their entry with soft <em>thwips</em>. Trinculo kept his eyes glued to Hisoka, his gaze hungry and intent. Hisoka wasn’t sure how many other tricks this person had up their sleeve, but he was torn between getting this over with quickly and trying to draw them all out. A voice in the back of his head told him he was in danger right now, but that only made him more eager to keep the fight going.</p><p>            “And Trinculo thought you were going to do something <em>impressive</em>,” they mocked. “Take <em>this</em>!”</p><p>            Trinculo pointed his finger again, this time firing out a sphere of toxic green. Hisoka dodged nimbly out of the way as the ball splashed on the ground, leaving a sticky puddle of bubbling acid.</p><p>            Again, a rather impressive technique. Trinculo seemed to be able to convert his aura into a variety of elemental energies. Hisoka wondered how long it had taken to master each one. Drawing more cards from his deck, he decided it was time to land the first hit. Attaching the strands of Bungee Gum he’d stuck onto Trinculo throughout these first few exchanges to his cards, he pulled his hand back once again and fired. The cards whipped through the air toward Trinculo, who once again tried to bend out of their way. The cards were tethered to fixed points on their body, however, and were able to easily home in on the contortionist, digging into his skin.</p><p>            Trinculo squealed rather beautifully as the cards cut through them, their bells jingling as they thrashed around.</p><p>            “Oohoohooo…” they whimpered. “That really smarted! You gave Trinculo such nasty paper cuts!”</p><p>            Hisoka watched with mixed concern and fascination as Trinculo plucked the cards from their body, dropping them harmlessly to the floor.</p><p>            “There are very few people who could ever <em>hope </em>to land a hit on Trinculo,” they continued. “Trinculo might have to get a little more serious!”</p><p>            When Trinculo pointed their finger at him next, Hisoka was ready. Releasing the Bungee Gum strands affixed to Trinculo allowed him to form a net between his hands. The sphere came hurtling toward him, burning with fiery energy this time, and Hisoka caught it with his Nen after a perfectly-timed sidestep. The fireball pulled against the aura net, stretching it and nearly pushing onward to blast a hole in the wall. But just as Hisoka thought he might have to let it go, the elasticity of his aura bounced back and flung the fiery ball back at the clown, who was too shocked to avoid the hit. The sphere slammed into them, right in the gut, flaring briefly and singing the ends of their braids. Trinculo doubled over, clutching their stomach, and let out a low moan.</p><p>            Trinculo’s moaning turned to laughter as they slowly rose back up to their full height. They smiled devilishly at Hisoka from across the room, their lips pulled back to reveal their sharp, frightening teeth. Maintaining that unsettling grin, they stared daggers at Hisoka.</p><p>            “That magic of yours…” they gasped. “It’s quite versatile.”</p><p>            Hisoka chuckled.</p><p>            “No, no, my friend. I’m just a simple Transmuter, that’s all.”</p><p>            “A Transmutation wizard, eh? Trinculo is intrigued…”</p><p>            “I’m no wizard,” Hisoka corrected them. “I’m a magician.”</p><p>            “Of course,” they chuckled. “But either way, Trinculo would very much like to know the name of your spell.”</p><p>            “If you’re referring to my application of Hatsu, then I’d be more than happy to tell you.”</p><p>            Hisoka cleared his throat and ran a hand quickly through his hair before launching into his explanation.</p><p>            “I call it <em>Bungee Gum</em>. It has the properties of both rubber <em>and</em> gum. I can bend it and stretch it at will, as well as make it stick to surfaces. It is a simple, yet versatile, ability, useful in any number of situations. Its applications are really quite limitless, making me an extremely adaptable fighter. Not to mention, my deep wells of creativity—”</p><p>            “Bend and stretch at will?” Trinculo puzzled. “You mean, like <em>this</em>?”</p><p>            Hisoka’s ramblings were interrupted by a swift punch to the face. He spun over himself several times before flopping down on the floor. He jumped up quickly, ready to get hand-to-hand with the dirty clown who had just landed a cheap hit on him, but to his surprise, Trinculo was still standing on the other side of the room. This was odd, considering he had definitely just been punched. Perhaps this was some kind of an Emitter power? Then, Hisoka remembered how Trinculo had been able to dodge his first barrage of throwing cards, and realized that the power that made them so flexible must also have properties similar to his Bungee Gum. At least, it gave Trinculo the properties of <em>rubber</em>; Hisoka was, for now, unsure about them having the properties of gum as well.</p><p>            Trinculo danced gleefully on the other side of the room.</p><p>            “Heehee, hoohoo! Trinculo has finally landed a hit!”</p><p>            Hisoka wiped away a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. Trinculo was definitely a worthwhile opponent. All that waiting had made Hisoka overeager, and he’d been sloppy. Now, he was finally focused and ready to play rough.</p><p>            When Trinculo threw another punch, Hisoka did not move out of the way, instead letting it connect with his chest. He had underestimated the force of Trinculo’s fist, which sent him flying through the window of Trinculo’s cottage and back into the clearing. Taking the hit allowed him, however, to stick another Bungee Gum strand onto the unsuspecting clown. Lying on his back, winded by the impact of the blow, Hisoka watched Trinculo’s arm begin to retract into the cottage. With all his strength, Hisoka pulled against his aura, snapping it back toward himself and dragging Trinculo along with it.</p><p>            Trinculo came crashing through the window as well, screaming and jingling their bells. Instead of letting them land on top of him, Hisoka rolled out of the way, severing the connection. Trinculo bounced off the soft dirt, their momentum tumbling them forward into the pool of water at the other end of the clearing. Hisoka staggered to his feet as he heard the <em>splash</em>, and he turned to see if Trinculo would emerge. They did, and Hisoka made sure to position himself between the clown and their house.</p><p>            Trinculo grimaced, their semblance of jolliness wiped away by the discomfort of being sopping wet. With a wave of their hand, however, they were dry once more. Their joviality did not return, however, and they fixed Hisoka with a glare so malicious, it even gave the great magician himself a moment of pause.</p><p>            “You’ve made Trinculo very angry,” they growled. “Trinculo <em>hates</em> water!”</p><p>            <em>A weakness.</em></p><p>            Hisoka did not have time to create a new strategy, however, as he was suddenly blasted with a crackling bolt of lightning. He stumbled backward, his body twitching, and was knocked back to the ground by another of Trinculo’s long-reaching punches. Hisoka was paralyzed for a moment as the giant clown lumbered over to him. Trinculo stood directly above him, staring down with pure and absolute loathing.</p><p>            “Trinculo would have loved to play with you some more, Hisoka,” they muttered. “But Trinculo is in a bad mood now, and really must be attending to other matters.”</p><p>            They pointed their finger directly at Hisoka’s head, then let out a blood-curdling scream.</p><p>            “<em>PISSSS!!!</em>”</p><p>            Before Hisoka could even think to react, his entire body was flooded with a wave of cold, killing him instantly.</p><p>            Trinculo reeled back and observed their handiwork. Hisoka lay dead at their feet, surrounded by shards of glass from the broken window. He looked peaceful like this, Trinculo thought, and it was almost a shame to leave him to rot in this remote clearing. But this place was just one stop on Trinculo’s interdimensional journey, and as a professional shopkeeper, they had serious timetables to think about.</p><p>            Trinculo trudged back over to their cottage and crawled in through the window. With one last wistful glance over their shoulder, Trinculo snapped their fingers, the house vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p>***</p><p>About an hour or so later, something inside of Hisoka began to twitch. It was slow at first, and irregular, but soon his heart was pumping again, fully and normally. Blood flowed through his twisted body once more, and his eyes suddenly focused and rolled into place. Hisoka sat up, a hand over his chest to feel his new heartbeat. It had worked.</p><p>            Hisoka had never been killed by anyone before. But he had devised an ingenious failsafe in the event of such an occurrence. The vital organs in his body were held in place by a system of cords and strings, all made from his Bungee Gum. Upon his death, his Nen would kick in, jump-starting his heart and bringing him back to life. Hisoka smiled and slowly rose to his feet.</p><p>            His entire body was sore from his battle with Trinculo. He hadn’t had to fight that hard in a while, and he still lost. Clearly, he needed to get stronger. He had tasted blood, and wouldn’t be able to rest until he could defeat Trinculo. Looking around the clearing, he noticed that the shack had disappeared, and he muttered a curse under his breath. Still, the thought of hunting Trinculo down and killing them brought a smile to Hisoka’s battered face, and he licked his lips with anticipation.</p><p>            <em>We will meet again, Trinculo,</em> Hisoka mused as he walked back into the woods. <em>And when that time comes, you will know the true power of Bungee Gum</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>